


I Love You (Not)

by Lame101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame101/pseuds/Lame101
Summary: She should've known better than to fall for his tender kisses and sweet words
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I Love You (Not)

She should’ve known better. 

He showered her with lovely kisses, held her at night, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Sakura would poke fun at him for being a pervert, to which Kakashi would laugh and point out that she was a closet-pervert, being just as bad as he was, to which Sakura would blush furiously and slap his arm playfully.

They would stay up at night, looking at the stars, drinking hot chocolate, and sharing small smiles. She laughed at his dumb jokes and he would listen to her rant about her stressful days.

When she saw him without his mask on for the first time, she simply smiled and said “I knew it” while keeping a calm composure, but her red face said otherwise.

Surprisingly, he had been the first one to say “I love you”. They had been a thing for about a month when one late night while Sakura was telling him about her day, he cupped her face gently, and with a serious expression and soft, sincere eyes he whispered,

“I love you.”

He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead leaving her flustered and stunned. After a few moments of silence she looked at him with a goofy grin, “I love you too, you dork”

He kissed away her insecurities and made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the entire world. 

For sure this time, she thought, he’s the one.

***

That night he had said that he was going with Gai to get drinks since he had lost a bet. He pouted and whined on her couch while she laughed gave him gentle kisses, reassuring him that he’d be fine and that it was just for one night. He looked at her and smiled, telling her he was the luckiest man alive before getting up and heading out.

It wasn’t until an hour later that Sakura stood up and realized she had been sitting on his wallet. She rolled her eyes before getting dressed and heading out to go to the bar to return it to him. Although, knowing Kakashi, he probably left it behind on purpose so he could stick Gai with the bill. Sakura wasn’t going to let him out of this one. 

She walked into the bar he had mentioned he was going to with a slight hop in her step at the thought of seeing Kakashi with a sour expression after he’d realize he’d have to pay the bill with his own money.

She walked inside, brushing past people dancing without a care in the world, the flashing lights made it a bit difficult for her eyes to adjust, and when they did her eyes landed on them.

It was Kakashi, sitting in one of those lounge chairs with some woman draped all over him. She batted her long eyelashes at him while he caressed her back.

Sakura wished she could say the woman was at least ugly.

But she was everything Sakura wasn’t.

She had long, beautiful hair, with a natural hair color and an air of soft femininity to her. She had a big bust, with an ass to compliment her, and her short black dress showed off all her curves.

Sakura watched as the woman leaned forward and pulled Kakashi into a deep kiss.

And he kissed her back.

If Sakura had been the person she was a few years ago, she would’ve stormed up to them and yanked the woman off of him before punching him in the face.

But she wasn’t as brash as she used to be, and all the anger she felt looking at the two of them quickly melted into hurt. Her eyes stung with tears and a lump in her throat formed as she held back sobs.

Kakashi must’ve sensed her because his closed eye opened and they briefly made eye contact. Before he had any time to register that Sakura had seen the two she stormed off.

She walked briskly back to her apartment, her vision blurring from the tears. She half expected him to rush out of the bar, apologizing, saying it had all been a mistake.

He didn’t.

When she reached her apartment she slammed the door closed and leaned against it, letting out the sobs she had held in.

“STUPID STUPID STUPID!” she screamed breaking the vase with flowers he had once given her. She went on a rampage destroying all the gifts he had gotten her before finally throwing her exhausted body on her bed.

It hurt, it hurt so much. 

Her heart had never felt this heavy, and she hiccuped as she cried. She probably looked worse than she felt. Her nose runny, eyes puffy and red, her cheeks burned and her hair was a mess…

She took a deep breath in to calm herself down before more tears started streaming down her face. Her bed still smelled like him.

I’m cursed, she thought with despair, The only guys I attract are dipshits who never love me as much as I loved them.

She hugged herself while she curled up underneath her blankets, feeling a dull ache in her chest.

Sakura had given everything to him, loved him with all her heart.

He had kissed her all over and told her that he loved her, that she was the only one on his mind.

“Liar.”

Sakura’s eyes flew open and she nearly leaped out of bed, wide-eyed she looked at her room expecting to see the broken remnants of what Kakashi had gifted her. Instead, everything was in its place, and untouched. 

She squinted in confusion until she heard a quiet voice beside her.

“Sakura?” Kakashi looked at her with tired and concerned eyes.

Had it all been a dream?

She looked at him and with watery eyes, she punched his arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Don’t you ever do that again you jerk!” She sniffled quietly in his arms.

After a few minutes of her quietly crying he gently placed his hand on her head.

“Bad dream?” He murmured softly.

She nodded before snuggling deeper into his arms, listening to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm calmed her down and she let out a content sigh.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly puffy and with a glare, she whispered, “Don’t you ever cheat on me again.” Though, she knew Kakashi would never do something as low as that.

He looked at her, eyes softening after realizing what her dream had been about, and then lightly kissed her on the forehead.

“And invoke your wrath and probably be castrated? Never.”

He looked at her and smiled, and they both laughed.

Sakura snuggled against him and fell back asleep, this time, having a pleasant dream.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was gonna be pure angst and no comfort, but I didn't have the heart to hurt Sakura like that


End file.
